Camellia, It Does Have a fragrance?
by Leader Sheperd
Summary: I didn't know until it was too late... I should of thought more... Why didn't I see the warning signs.. I'm sorry... I regret not seeing it sooner but... I can't predict the future... TsuStar. R&R Please.


_** Today I got my driver's permit also, is the day that my beloved eighth-ninth month guinea pig, Matty, passed away. I didn't know until it was too late. she was in my hands when she passed on...**_

_**Yarg: I'm trying.**_

_**Clans Clash: Doing my best! ^^; Please don't kill me.**_

_**I still don't know the exact reason why she died. On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater.**_

* * *

_I didn't know until it was too late..._

A few weeks before...

It was an ordinary day. Black*Star and Tsubaki were training. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was a nice day to train.

After that, Tsubaki stretched and went inside.

Black*Star followed her saying, "I'm going to Kid's with Soul to play video games, so you can have some alone time."

And like that, he was gone.

Tsubaki sighed, a little relieved but her "motherly instinct" kicked in so she was a little worried that something was going to happen today.

And boy. Was she right.

* * *

_ I should of thought more..._

First, Tsubaki takes a settling bath. When she went to get up, she froze feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

Tsubaki hissed a little in pain. She settled back down a hand on her chest where the pain was.

She said to herself, "Maybe this training is starting to really get to my body..."

Soon enough she gets up without the pain.

What she didn't know was that on their last fight with a Kishin, when she got hit shielding Black*Star with her body, it had put a soul leech in her. The soul leech was sucking away at her soul.

After a little bit of cleaning and reading, she decides to make her a small lunch.

The door opens and Black*Star comes in.

He looks at her. she could tell something didn't get his way.

"You lost the game?"

Black*Star bit his tongue so he didn't lash his anger out on her. He knew it made her upset even though she said it didn't bother her.

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Soul won."

"Sorry to hear that. I know you'll get Soul next time," She puts on a small soft smile which calms Black*Star down a bit.

Black*Star grinned, "I guess you're right!"

She giggled and the pain struck again. She lurched forward gasping a little.

Black*Star noticed, "Tsubaki, are you alright?"

she looks at him nodding a little.

"Are you positive."

"I am Black*Star. You don't need to worry."

"Uh-huh..."

* * *

_Why didn't I see the warning signs.._

Tsubaki went to bed early that night. she didn't know why she was so sleepy.

Black*Star was exercising before he went to bed.

"591... 594..." He stops his sit-ups hearing Tsubaki groaning.

He jumped to his feet and opens the door to their room.

She was moving on her bed groaning in pain every time she moved.

The mighty Black*Star frowned. Then, the spiky blue-haired assassin walks over and picks her up carefully, trying not to wake her.

She was special to him so he wouldn't try to disturb her sleep despite she was in pain.

He turns out the lights and goes outside keeping Tsubaki close to him as he headed to DWMA.

He enters the infirmary. Nygus wasthere.

"Black*Star?_ Tsubaki?_"

Nygus stood up, "Place her on that bed. I will go get Stein and Sid."

Black*Star nods.

Soon enough Stein, Sid, and Nygus come in.

Black*Star was watching Tsubaki continuing to move in pain. Then looks at Stein, "So what do you see?"

"Hmmm..."

Black*Star looks back at the demon shadow weapon.

"She apparently has a soul leech."

"A soul what?"

"A soul leech. apparently the last kishin you fought had put one in her when she turned human shielding you. My best bet was that it was trying to do that to you but she interfered. And, she is dying. I'm not sure when she will die."

"What?!"

He shouts causing Tsubaki to stir. Her eyes opened slowly but closed them when the light hits them.

"W-what's going.. on..."She grumbled then stiffened up sitting up.

"Lay back down Tsubaki."

"Sid...?" She opens an eye ".. Nygus, Stein.. Black*Star? What's going on...?"

Black*Star looks at Tusbaki. She could tell in his voice he was upset, "Tsubaki.. you- you're.. dying..."

"What?"

Stein lights a cigarette, "When you used your own body as a shield in your last battle... it had put a soul leech at you."

* * *

_I'm sorry..._

A few days pass by. The window was open and the gentle breeze blew in. Black*Star brings in the others.

Tsubaki was looking at her hands in her lap. She wasn't looking well.

She looks up at them giving her usual smile.

"Afternoon everyone."

Maka frowned trying to keep tears back but they started at fall.

What Maka saw was Tsubaki's soul and the soul leech eating away. Her soul looked like it was struggling.

Soul noticed and puts an arm around Maka's shoulder.

"T-Tsubaki.." Maka puts a hand over her mouth tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

Soul brought his Meister closer to him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry fro upsetting all of you," This time, Tsubaki frowns.

Liz and Patty were trying to stay calmed down. Kid even looked a bit worried.

Maka bit her lip, "Tsubaki.. guys.. I'm not trying to put us down more... but... If this is the last time we get to see and speak to her... let this be the one we will all remember. Let's tell her we all liked most about her."

Black*Star sits in the seat next to his partner's bed.

"I'll go first."

They all swore he sniffed a little.

The assassin takes a breath and takes one of Tsubaki's hands, "Tsubaki. You are the only one who could stand me the most. I like how had agreed to go with what I say. To admit it, if you weren't there to hear my big performance, I would still be weaponless. There is no other weapon I would trade you out for. I like how you take care of me. It's my turn to take care of you back. I'll be by your side in this performance of yours. I'll. I'll be here to support you all the way through."

Maka blinks, "Tsubaki, I've all ways liked how you try to keep everyone together of the group."

Soul said after her, "Your cooking is always good for a cool dude like me. I'll miss it."

Kid cleared his throat, "It never seems to stop surprising me how you always stay patient. No matter who you are dealing with."

Liz said, "Patty and I..."

"How you acted like a mom to us," Patty finished.

Tsubaki started to cry softly. Unable to keep herself from crying she whimpered, "T-thank you all. I mostly liked how you guys were my best friends.I wouldn't leave any of you guys. Thank you again for all of you.. supporting me." She smiled a little.

Liz took out a camera that she had in her pocket.

"One last group photo guys." Liz did her best to smile.

Liz sets it up to where she could get everyone in the shot then sets the timer up.

"Alright guys... smile." Maka choked out some. Before she would start crying again.

The camera flashed.

Liz looks at the screen.

Blsck*Star had put on his goofy grin. He was to the right of Tsubaki, still holding her hand. Maka had her cheery smile and was at the left of Tsubaki, with an arm around Tsubaki's shoulders The other arm around Soul's shoulders. Soul his devilish smirk, showing his jagged teeth beside Maka. Patty had been laughing some and was at the front of the bed knelt down on one knee. Liz had put on her usual smile and was on the other side of the front of the bed knelt down to one knee as well. Kid his symmetrical smile and was beside black*Star. And Tsubaki. In the middle of them all. Had her biggest smile she could put up. Sadly. It'll be the last smile the group sees this elusive smile of hers.

Liz hands Tsubaki the camera so she could see. Tsubaki smiled at the picture then looked at the others.

"You guys..."

Tsubaki's indigo eyes looked a little foggy and glassy. She clenched her teeth lying down. Hissing in pain.

"you guys are my family... When I die Black*Star..." She huffed and panted a little. "I want you to write a letter to my family in Japan and tell them of my p-passing.. you got me..?" The Dark Arm trembled some blinking looking at her Meister.

Inside, the leech lets go. Maka blinks.

"The leech.. it let go of Tsubaki's soul... why..?"

Kid blinks frowning. "It's time for Tsubaki to let go and pass on."Black*Star tightens his hold on Tsubaki's hand but then softens his grip.

"If you must go Tsubski.. there is one last thing I want to say to you..."

"Black*Star...?" She turns her head to look at him.

"Tsubaki... I love you. You will be the one only worthy of my love. I wanted to to tell you a little later.. but.. this.. this is happening..."

"I understand..." she smiled some. He brought him close and kisses him softly. Luckily Liz took a picture of them kissing. "I love you too. Good bye.. everyone.. I'll.. I'll be watching..." She felt the numbness and her vision went dark. Yet her eyes stayed goes limp. On her face had her soft smile.

Tears from Black*Star fell onto Tsubaki. He rubs his eyes with his arm. He sniffed uncontrollably.

* * *

_I regret not seeing it sooner but... I can't predict the future._

Present

It was the day of her funeral. Her family in Japan had came. They took her body and took the staff and students of EAT, including witch Angela and Mifune back to Japan for her funeral.

It was night time now. Black*Star sat out in the rain. Mifune walks outside and sits down beside Black*Star.

There was silence. Then Mifune breaks the ice.

"Nakatsukasa Tsubaki was an excellent partner for you."

Black*Star looks at Mifune.

"She was. I won't find another partner like her. Tsubaki. The camellia blossom. It's a flower without fragrance. It proclaims nothing, blooming in silence. When the blossom's petals scatter, it's quiet and tragic. Yet, she is more than a scentless flower. I had her realize that the camellia does have a fragrance. A very beautiful one as well."

"I see. Oh. By the way. The Shinigami boy. He wanted me to give this to you."

He puts a red glass camellia in Black*Star's hand. Black*Star sees a faint pale yellow glow in it.

"he put what remained of her soul in there. For you to have." Mifune stood up turned around and started to head back in.

He stops when Black*Star speaks,"Thank you, Mifune."

Mifune smiled a continued walking.

black*Star soon stands up and the sky starts to clear up. He looks at the stars. There was one. It wasn't big. It was really small compared to the others.

It was pale yellow.

He smiled a little and reaches his hand out to the star, "There you are Tsubaki. Watching all of your friends. Including the one who loves you. I know you will always be here Tsubaki." He held the glass camellia to his heart. "Thank you, Tsubaki. I would of never been such as big star if it weren't for you. You are the star now." A tear escaped an eye falling on the glass flower as he smiled looking at the star.

What he couldn't see was that Tsubaki was right there behind him. Her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. She smiled softly. Her hair down. She wore a dusty yellow kimono with camellias on it.

She whispered in the wind, "_Thank you Black*Star. For everything. I will be by your side forever. I'll watch you become a bigger star than you are. Thanks to you, I am Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. The camellia that has a fragrance._"

* * *

**Thank you for your time to read this. It means a lot to me. It took three days to write this because I was crying writing this. I had to stop. Start. Stop. Start. Again thank you. God bless you all.**

**Leader Sheperd **


End file.
